cousasdeirmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tedes que actuar, Parte 2
Tedes que actuar, Parte 2 é o episodio 1 da tempada 4 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 25 en total. Estreouse o 0 de xaneiro do 2018. Argumento O episodio empeza explicando o que sucedeu no episodio anterior coas escenas en grao sumo importantes. Nunha rúa de Bàrcinon, no planeta Teremedó, Mila espértase no chan e empeza a andar para saber onde está. Está a ver que os coches son diferentes aos da Terra, e a cidade tamén é un pouco diferente. Ela pregunta a unha señora: “Que cidade é esta?”, e a señora di que isto é Bàrcinon, pero que agora ten présa e ten que marchar. Mila aínda non sabe onde se atopa, e pregunta a outra señora: “Onde está a policía?”. A señora pregúntalle por que quere falar coa policía, e se houbo algún problema. Ela nota que o acento dos cidadáns desta cidade é diferente e non entende algunhas palabras, aínda así di: “Quero ir a Barcelona, por favor”. A señora di en M2: “¿Vols aná a la Ṭerra? Nw se poṭ, nzsalṭras nw xi pzdem aná pe nzs wán przxibiṭ…”, pero Mila di: “Eu son da Terra, alguén me pode levar?”. A señora di: “¿Ṭu eṭs lada Ṭerra? Ya veḣ, ṭens k’aná a Pulá, p’eys sôn lzs ke mane§an akesṭas kosas, junṭ and ľanṭiġa ḞEḞ. Ṭens k’aġaḟá le meṭrz i aná a ľesṭació ke’s diw Pulá. ¿M’enṭens?”, e Mila di: “Un pouco”. A señora di: “Mold bê, le meṭrz esṭá ayá. ¡Adèu!”. Cando chega ao metro, Mila pregunta: “Que liña vai á estación Pula?”, e un señor di: “¡Ula! ¿İnṭenṭas aná a Pulá? ¡Las lînias 6, 7, 12, 13 i les SṬK!”. E Mila chega a Pulá… Na 07, 0 di a Josep Maria 22 que están a recibir unha mensaxe dende Teremedó. Pono en pantalla, e uns oficiais de Pulá din que atoparon dúas humanas, unha moza que se chama Mila e a súa nai, María Natividad, e queren volver a Barcelona. A oficial pregunta se as poden levar á Terra, pero 22 di: “A Terra está a ter problemas, uns alieníxenas están a vir e o planeta destruirase se non fixermos algo pronto. Fixestes ben téndoas en Pulá, nós viremos buscalas e elas quedarán connosco a bordo da nosa nave. Agora vimos!”, e pecha a chamada. 0 di a 22: “Tes un plan para facer que a Terra volva á normalidade?” e 22 di: “Non, o teu irmán non sempre ten a solución a todo…”. Cando a 07 chega a Teremedó, Mila e a súa nai son transportadas a bordo, e a 07 volve á Terra. 22 pregunta a Mila: “Como é que estabades no meu planeta?” e Mila di: “Non o sei, eu só lembro que estaba na túa nave e de súpeto espertei nunha rúa do teu planeta. Só podo dicirche isto!”. 22 di que houberon problemas na Terra, o planeta está a ser invadido por alieníxenas e vórtices, e non saben como o poderán arranxar. Pero de momento teñen que facer unha reunión na sala de reunións. Os oficiais da 07 empezan a súa reunión, pero non saben que teñen que facer. De súpeto Robert transpórtase na sala de reunións, e di: “Como tedes os vosos escudos desactivados, puiden vir aquí para falar convosco. Creo que temos un gran problema, pero teño que dicirvos que precisaredes da miña axuda se quixerdes que todo volva á normalidade. Por iso teño un plan!”. 22 pregúntalle que teñen que facer, e Robert di que teñen que volver ao pasado e despois teñen que crear unha simulación da Terra para levar alí os alieníxenas que invadiron a Terra e que abriron a fisura entre os dous planetas. 22 pregunta onde é que eles teñen que crear a simulación, e Robert di que crearán esta simulación nunha bóla de transporte do Universo Espello, pero máis grande onde caberán todos os alieníxenas, e a continuación enviaranos outra vez ao seu mundo utilizando un obxecto que el ten. Os oficiais da 07 están de acordo, e farano así. Robert tamén di que os pode axudar coa reparación da enerxía da nave, e despois irase outra vez á Terra. El tamén di que Andrea, Jordi Alejos García, Yusma e Lola están inmunizados aos regresos ao pasado, como Yusma morreu e Lola non lembra nada de cando era İhi, eles dous non volverán. 22 di que son noticias malas ao saber que Yusma e İhi do Universo Espello morreron, e Robert vaise. A 07 xa está de novo totalmente operativa, e os oficiais da nave prepáranse para facer o regreso ao pasado. Pero antes falan con Mila, e pregúntanlle se ela quere lembralo todo ou non. Mila di que sufriu moito desde que coñeceu o segredo de 22, e por iso querería que non pasase nada. Polo tanto, quere esquecer todo. 22 enténdeo, teletransporta Mila e a súa nai á Terra e prepara o regreso ao pasado. Na Terra, Mila sorpréndese porque todas as rúas están cheas de alieníxenas, e no ceo hai naves a voar. A xente está moi asustada, e todos corren e gritan. Os alieníxenas só andan polas rúas de todas as cidades, e en Barcelona os Mossos ďEsquadra e a Garda Urbana tentan acougar a xente. Mila entra coa súa nai no seu piso, esperando que os oficiais da 07 activen o regreso ao pasado. Pero no piso, a compañeira de Mila non está, e hai un vórtice que vai cara a outro planeta, o planeta dos alieníxenas. Mila cre que a súa compañeira de piso foi absorbida polo vórtice, e agora atópase nun lugar descoñecido do planeta alieníxena. Mila vai ao seu cuarto e queda alí. Na 07, 22 di que xa é o momento de activar o regreso ao pasado, pero o supercomputador non ten toda a enerxía necesaria para facelo. Por iso teñen que reiniciar o supercomputador. Fano, e activan o regreso ao pasado para desfacer todo o mal na Terra… Despois do regreso ao pasado, os oficiais da 07 teñen outro problema: Carla da Terra non quere colaborar con eles, xa que ela pensa que todo isto é moi perigoso, e quere informar a policía. 22 dille que a policía da Terra non pode facer nada contra esta ameaza que excede os poderes de calquera humano. Carla di que ela igualmente dirá todo á policía, e Carla da FEF cunha xiringa inxecta Retcon ao seu dobre, e di aos outros que ela sabe moi ben que o seu dobre causará problemas se a deixaren volver á Terra. Tamén di que preparara esta xiringa con Retcon antes, xa que sabía o que o seu dobre pensaba. 0 di que o entende, e 22 di que a proba rematou e o resultado é que Carla da Terra non é de confianza. Agora o que teñen que facer é teletransportar Carla da Terra á súa casa, antes de que os seus pais noten que a súa filla non se atopa en casa. Os oficiais da FEF asegúranse que Carla da Terra non lembre nada do que sucedeu cos alieníxenas que invadiron a Terra, e activan o teletransportador para levala a casa. En casa de Carla, os seus pais non notaron nada, e ela espértase sen lembrar nada do que sucedeu antes do regreso ao pasado. Na 07, os oficiais da nave chegan á conclusión que precisarán doutra persoa para axudalos como parte do equipo. A 07 recibe unha chamada de Robert, quen di que ten unha esfera de 15 quilómetros dentro dunha bóla de transporte que á vez está nunha segunda bóla de transporte. As bólas de transporte amplifican o que hai dentro mil veces. Dentro desta esfera de 15 quilómetros pensan poñer todos os alieníxenas que invadiran a Terra. Os oficiais da 07 preparan esta esfera grande, e Robert colle un obxecto que abrirá unha fisura entre o planeta alieníxena e o interior da esfera, no canto de conectar coa Terra. Pero teñen que levar a esfera ao polo norte da Terra e facelo alí, que é onde este obxecto que manipula fisuras funciona. Robert transpórtase ao polo norte e 22 e 0 tamén van pero coas súas formas virtuais, para evitar sentir o frío do polo norte. Cando chegan todos ao polo norte, Robert fai o seu traballo, entra na esfera, abre a fisura e leva todos os alieníxenas ao interior da esfera. Robert sae da esfera e di que o traballo está feito, polo tanto poden levar a esfera cara ao espazo e deixala viaxando sen rumbo polo espazo profundo, perdida. 22 di que isto sería como matalos, pero Robert di que non poden facer nada cos alieníxenas, e tarde ou cedo estes alieníxenas poderán volver ao seu planeta mediante as fisuras. 22 di que poderían levar a esfera a Teremedó e gardala alí, xa que así non estarían expostos aos perigos do espazo. Robert di que está de acordo e vaise. No tobo da rexenta Andrea, chega Andrea nunha bóla de transporte e senta nunha cadeira, e ten un recipiente na man. Neste recipiente hai o pene cortado de Yusma, e Andrea di: “Será o meu trofeo”. Andrea pon o recipiente co pene de Yusma nun andel, e vai cara ao ascensor para ir á súa casa. Cando chega ao seu piso, atopa Melina que a está a esperar, e dille que querería falar con ela. As dúas volven ao tobo de Andrea, onde Melina lle di que quere colaborar con ela e formar un equipo. Andrea dille: “Pero ti non traballabas para Jordi Alejos García?”, e Melina di que si, pero agora quere traballar directamente para o superior del, ou sexa, a rexenta Andrea. Andrea está de acordo, pero di: “Di a verdade: gústoche, non?” e Melina di: “Por que pensas isto?”. Entón Andrea empeza a achegarse a Melina amodo, dille: “Porque son irresistible…” e bícaa. Melina di: “Cal será a nosa misión?” e Andrea di: “Todo o que che dixer ou o que fixermos en segredo, non llo poderás dicir a Jordi Alejos García, vale?”. Melina só move a cabeza para dicir que si, e Andrea ensínalle un obxecto. Melina pregúntalle que é este obxecto, e Andrea di que é unha máquina que serve para tomar o control do corpo de 22. Andrea di: “Será un segredo que só saberás ti…”, e ela e Melina danse un bico máis longo… Nun lugar da cidade de Barcelona do Universo Espello, o dobre de Mila está a facer un discurso ante as mozas que formaban parte do exército de Yusma, dicindo que a pesar de que Yusma morreu, a loita contra a rexenta Andrea aínda non rematou, polo tanto teñen que seguir a misión que el empezara: hai que parar Andrea. Para conseguir este obxectivo, hai que falar cos oficiais da 07 e formar un equipo, xa que eles aínda os poden axudar a parar Andrea. Mila do Universo Espello di que ela falará con 22 e os seus, e as outras mozas teñen que repartirse o traballo e colocarse en lugares estratéxicos para enganar a súa inimiga, ou sexa, a Andrea. Mentres tanto, no seu tobo, Andrea está a observar todo e di: “Non podedes facer nada contra min, collereivos e matareivos como insectos que sodes. Ídevos á merda!”. Despois Melina di: “Cando empezarás a túa misión de controlar o corpo de 22?” e Andrea di: “Cando for o momento oportuno. Por agora o que farei é vixiar todos os seus movementos, ver o que fai e saber en todo momento onde se atopa. Cando chegar o momento de controlar o seu corpo, todo o seu equipo caerá e poderei dicir que a miña vinganza será un éxito…”. Melina di: “Onde está Jordi Alejos García?” e Andrea di: “El xa non é importante…”, e o episodio remata aquí. Categoría:Episodios ca:Heu ďactuar, 2a Part en:You Must Act, Part II es:Tenéis que actuar, Parte 2 fr:Vous devez agir, Partie 2 it:Dovete agire, parte 2 pt:Tendes de actuar, Parte 2 ro:Trebuie să acţionaţi, parte 2 ru:Вы должны действовать, Часть 2